everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolana Candeliere
Created by: Mishachu Tubby ''' ''NO ONE CAN EDIT THIS OC'S PAGE OR USE THEM UNLESS I SAY IT'S OKAY'' ''IF YOU EDIT THIS PAGE YOU WILL BE REPORTED TO THE ADMINS. I AM NOT KIDDING. And i know when you edit the page since i get notifications.'' 'AND NO, THIS IS NOT BASED OFF DISNEY'S ADAPTATION. ' Rolana Candeliere is the flamboyant, down-to-earth, naive and rapper adopted daughter of Lucignolo or Lampwick, or Candlewick from The Adventures of Pinocchio written by Carlo Collidi. She feels its time to put down the saddle to this role she has to play and feels she wants to live and not die. Portrayers She would sound like Helena Boham Carter ( who voices Emily the Corpse bride and plays as the Red Queen from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland ) when she speaks English. For Italian, she would be voiced by Ilaria Latini, who does Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R Movie.. Her live action portrayer would be Ariana Grande Character Personality Rolana isnt really anything special. She is just your average jenny trapped in a human body. She is very nice and friendly towards other people, and is very humble and modest. She is very quiet to herself and often stands alone. She is also naive and is lured into things by being told that she would be rewarded if she did something for that person. She is not the type of person you would want to mess around with, either. She has a bit of a temper and cant tolerate certain things, mainly dogs. Because of this she is thought of as stubborn, which she isnt. She is liked by children, but they dont hang out with her. She is also stereotyped due to her specie's many flaws, but she tries to make people look through that major stereotype. Appearance Rolana has long auburn hair that is worn in a braid down to her thighs, amber colored eyes, pale skin and pink lips and slight freckles. She also has donkey ears and a donkey tail. Her two front teeth are just a bit bucked but still noticable. Her height is about 5 feet and 8 inches, and will probably stop at about 5 feet and 9 inches and is about approximately 135 - 140 lbs in weight. She also has piercings, but only got them for destiny's sake. Interests Rolana spends her extra time making friendship bracelets, or playing the lute. She also raps very well, but never raps in public. She also spends her extra time taking care of farm animals or animals in the Enchanted Forest, since animals deserve love as well. Story The Adventures of Pinocchio, but there are also rumors that she is the biological lovechild daughter of the prince and princess from The Donkey since she has a liking for playing the lute. How Rolana fits into it Before death, Lucignolo had bred with another donkey named Donya and she had 2 foals, Romia and Luciana. Then Rolana was brought to the farm when Giangio found her abandoned by a butcher house that sold salami, but was then closed down due to people believing they put donkey meat in the salami. Rolana is taken in by Donya, much to Luciana's disliking. After a short time together, Lucignolo has a bit of a liking to Rolana. Then a week later, Lucignolo dies of exaustion. At the burial, Headmaster Grimm comes and tells Rolana that she will be the next Lucignolo. Relationship Family Lucignolo Lucignolo, or simply known as Romeo; is Rolana's fatherly figure. She had only knew him for a short time but she felt as if they shared a special bond with one another. Donya Donya is Rolana's stepmother and caretaker. Luciana "Luci" Candeliere Luciana is Rolana's stepsister, and someone who doesnt really like Lana much. She is jealous that she got the destiny over her. Romia Candeliere Roma is Rolana's other stepsister, who is neutral about her. Friends 'Cedar Wood - '''Lana and Cedar's friendship was a bit forced by their parents, for destiny's sake. Cedar is turned off by Lana's negative cynical nature, but tries to be more than just a forced aquaintance for Lana. 'Fayette Patin - 'They met in kindergarten then reunited in highschool, and rarely see eachother. 'Islebella Lilman - 'Islebella is destined to be the one who turns Lana into a donkey, but has romantic feelings towards her. 'Calista Gilded - 'Were childhood friends and then met again, like Fayette Patin. They go out every Saturday and have "Girls Day" Lana worries about Calista since she has cancer in her arm and is always there for her when things go awry. She knows Calista has a happy ending and she doesnt but she doesnt let that get in the way of their friendship. She always lets Calista play with her quite long red hair and style it. If destiny was what she had to follow, then she would rather suffer the pain for Calista, since Calista still had Ever After to live and Lana had limited time, so it would be fair. 'Narcissa Demonic- 'Knew eachother as children, Nar's Dad brought Lana back to life, blah blah. 'Olivia Crackatook - '''Are friends o3o Pets She often treats her roommate Islebella Lilman as her own personal pet. She loves to see her when she walks in her dorm and often kisses her cheek as a family welcome. Romance Rolana isnt the type of girl who has time for romance, but its hinted she is in a secret affair with Islebella Lilman Enemies Dont get her started with Abigail Thief. Abigail gets mad at her for talking to her friends. Lana tries to be nice to Abi but she is too bratty to stand up to. She makes her jewelry and buys her coffees. She isnt aware Abi loathes her but Abi sure pisses Lana off, which is unknown to Abi. Lana honestly wants to see her mauled by sharks while her eyes are gnawed out by a rabid squirrel. Childhood Infancy Rolana was first seen with an older jenny, who was obviously not her mother. A mysterious being takes the jenny and skins her, making Rolana utterly alone. Rolana is then found near a butcher by Giangio and taken to the farm. Donya, a jenny who has 4 foals, decides to take Rolana in. Headmaster Grimm finds this child and decides to make her the successor of Candlewick. A few months pass and Candlewick dies of exaustion. Baba Yaga then creates a human spell, and asks Giangio what donkey she could use. Giangio said Lana, and Baba Yaga took Lana to her potion lab and tests the spell onto her. It almost works completely, but it leaves Rolana with donkey ears, a donkey tail, bucked teeth and red hair. After being taught how to speak and act like a regular toddler, Lana seemed to enjoy it. Childhood Rolana was sent to go to Toyland All Boys Elementary School, which was acrossed the street from a school for Princesses. Rolana gets news that Giangio died in a car crash. Lana then starts to walk home. Then at the pick up part of both schools, Rolana meets a princess named Calista Gilded, who is daughter of Queen Marigold from the story of King Midas. They spent lots of good times together, and Cali took the blame for Lana's trouble some ideas. Rolana always hid her sadness whenever she would see other children with parents who loved them. A close second to that for Rolana was her kindergarten teacher, Ms Jennifer. Jennifer was the only one who understood Rolana, and cared about her. Then, Jennifer dies falling down the stairs of the school and twisting her back and breaking her neck. Rolana is then choked to death by a mysterious man, and is brought to Baba Yaga by Islebella Lilman. Baba Yaga summons the Devil (from the Snow Queen) to bring her back to life. All goes as planned, but the Devil notices something about Lana, that is a little off. She is brought out of her school and homeschooled due to the incident, causing Lana to never see Calista again until Calista's 10th birthday, where Calista got amnesia. She helped Cali remember by telling her her name and all the memories they shared, and spent a whole day together before being separated for another 5 years. More About Lana Favorite Foods She loves to eat anything that involves fruit, or carrots. She would normally be seen with carrot/tomato juice or a smoothie. She rarely drinks coffee. She cant eat meats since she is a donkey and she would get very sick if she ate it. Allergies She is allergic to tansy ragwort, which could kill her if she came in contact with it. Quotes In Italian I love it I NOT CARE Outfits Basic/Wave 1 She has her long hair in a braid, wearing her hood which has 2 holes on the top so her ears could pop through, a pine green cap, a heart shaped nose peircing, a hoop piercing on her left ear, and a stud on her right ear, a chain necklace with a horseshoe locket, a long sleeved orange shirt with a brown coat, chain belt, and pine green shorts with tights underneath and hoof black shoes with metal heels. Legacy Day Hair in a braid, a chain necklace, a green cap with 2 holes for her ears, an orange and green shirt, a chain belt, green skinny jeans, and black boots with wooden heels. Thronecoming Hair in a longer braid, pine green hat wrapped with a whip and chains hanging off the edges, a one strap orange shirt, a whip and chain belt, a whip decoration wrapping around her left arm, a chain bracelet on her right wrist, a donkey masqurade mask in her righ hand, a pine green cape like skirt, red leggings, a chain wrapping around her left leg, and black muddy boots with stiff chain and whip heels. Getting Fairest Hair down, a green robe, a chain going down connected to robe, an orange dress, a red ripped up belt, red ripped up trim on the dress, white knee socks, orange shoes with red heals. Wave 2 Hair in braid, long sleeve orange shirt, a green tank top, a red belt with chain decor, a red and orange skirt also with chain decorations, green leggings, and orange boots with silver heels and decorated with chains Wave 3 Hair in Braid, a brown coat, a boy's baseball cap with her ennissials, a green shirt, orange leggings, brown boots with green design and horseshoe heels with chains. At Home An orange top, chain straps, a red belt, red earrings, green skirt, green gloves, red shoes and heels that look like wheel barrel wheels. At The Carnivale Orange top with a chain strap connected to a horseshoebroach, silver colored leggings, a ripped green skirt, and orange and green hoof looking shoes. Beauty Pageant An orange hat with red and green trim, a green top with chain straps and orange sleeves, a red belt, an orange skirt with red sewn zigzags, white knee high socks with green trim, and red mary-janes. Band Outfit Basic orange dress with green leggings, a leather jacket, a chain belt, chain bracelets, black fingerless gloves, a bandana, a nose ring, a few earings, and long leather boots. Additional Classes She is also in the Glee Club that was created by Sir Ratty (Flamette's Oc) Trivia * Her first language is donkey * It is rumored that she is a transgender, since she has a lot of male jack features. * She has a bad relationship with Larry Esel * Her real haircolor is black * She wears glasses * She was really adopted. * Her stepmother's name is Donya * Her Middle name is JennyFur * She can't dance * She sleep walks * she has dilated pupils * She is able to do an impression of Apple White. * She has a secret guilty pleasure - gambling, maybe other things. * She can win any game involving gambling, pool or cards, though its not clear since she never played against Lizzie Hearts. * Her favorite food is wheat thins * She is born in the spring time on April 15th, but none of her friends remembered. * Her skin is really darker and furrier than showed because she wants to be more human, so she takes a vitamin making her appear more human. * her sad past involves her mom being slaughtered, her stepparents dying, her kindergarten teacher dying, and being choked to death. * It is not adapted from Disney, but the character's design was influenced by a little by Lampwick, Disney's adaptation of Candlewick. * She knows how to rap very well. Questions '''Dear Rolana, How would you react if Apple White and the Royals invited you to go somewhere with them? -Anonymous I actually wouldnt really be interested, i would be stunned and feel like i exist, but i wouldnt be interested... -Rolana Dear Rolana, If you had to give up your humanity and be a donkey permanently to save someone, would you? - Anonymous I would, because my friends and family are more important to me than my humanity. -Rolana Dear Rolana, Is There a person in particular you look up to, Lana? - Abigail Thief No, because i do not favor in having a rolemodel. - Rolana {If you want to ask Lana a question, put the question in the comments and the oc who is asking the question and i will put it under this category :3 } Instrumental Theme Ghost Children- Coraline Soundtrack Theme song Allison Iraheta - Scars Breath of Life- Florence and the Machine Gallery Thronecoming Rolana.png Rolana Legacy Day.png Rolana Revamp.png|Revamp of Original Rolana Candlewick.png|ORIGINAL DESIGN Rolana Destiny.png|Rolana in animal form Rolana Wave 2.png|Rolana Wave 2 Rolana Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Rolana More Present Day Rolana.png|Wave 3 Rolana All Ears.png|Webisode Rolana Donkey in Girls Clothing.png|Rolana's "At Home" Outfit Basic Ro.png|Permanent Wave 1 Rolana Rolana Carnivale.png|Carnivale Rolo Rolo Beauty Pageant.png|Beauty Pageant Cedar And Rolana.png|Cedar and Rolana Rolana Wave 1.png|Rolana Wave 1 Rolo Legacy Day.png|NEW LEGACY DAY Rolana the Duchess.png|Rolana the Duchess Lana in Pleasure Island.jpg|Lana Disney Version Lana Gif FULL.gif|Rolana Gif Landy.png|Landy :3 Rolana Wave 1 REVAMP.png|ADDED STUFF :3 12-05-2014 83343 PM.jpg|Drawn by the fabulous MonsterGirl2002 Romeo and Lana.png|Lana and her stepfather Romeo before he died. >w< Lana as a Royal.png|Lana becomes a Royal Lana Donkey Story.png|Lana in her actual story Lana 6 Years Old.png|Lana when she went to Toyland All Boys Elementary Abi Lana and Nar.JPG|Rolana with Abigail Thief and Narcissa Demonic at the Castleteria Hand Drawn Lana.JPG|Rolana hand drawn <3 Rolana Candeliere.png|New Art Rolana back card.png|Back of Rolana's Card. Rolana New Card.png|Card Rolanaaa.jpg|By The Fabulous Gorj~ <3 Lana C.png|What was gotten after 1st time trying out the Layer tutorial Rolana more donkeyish.png|Rolana 10 years later. yas she looks swag. Lana Cardinal.png|If Lana was a human :P Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Pinocchio OCS Category:Pinocchio Category:Pinocchio OCs Category:Anthropomorphic Category:The Candeliere Family